


Stay away

by thesongofdarkness



Series: Forgive me if I've told you this before [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: s02e30 Co-Existence, F/F, POV Carmilla, POV First Person, Season/Series 02, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to the moment in episode 30 where Carmilla screamed at them to Stay away or she would kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay away

Stay away from me or I swear to God I will kill.  
Stay away from me or I swear to God I'll tear you all apart.  
Stay away from me or I swear to God I'll slaughter you all.  
Stay away from me or I swear to God I'll do something I'll regret.  
Stay away from me or blood and tears will be shred.  
Stay away from me or bodies will fall.  
Stay away from me or I will destroy you all.  
Stay away from me or I'll make your life a living hell.  
Stay away from me or I will kill everyone, even you.  
Stay away from me or I will destroy everything.  
Stay away from me or I will destroy everyone.  
Stay away from me or I will destroy everyone and everything you have ever loved.  
Stay away from me or I will kill.  
Stay away from me or I will hurt you. I will cause you pain.  
Stay away from me, I can't afford to lose you.  
Stay away from me, I can't bear the thought of losing you.  
Stay away from me, I can’t lose you, not again, not after everything.  
Stay away from me, it's for the best.  
Stay away from me, can't you see that I am hurt.  
Stay away from me, can't you see that I 'm a threat.  
Stay away from me, can't you see that I am a monster?  
Stay away from me. Doesn't you know that monsters don't get happy endings?  
Stay away from me, can't you see that I am barely holding it together?  
Stay away from me, can't you see that I am losing my mind?  
Stay away from me, can't you see the fear in my soul and the bloodthirst in my eyes?  
Stay away from me, can't you see the way I am already attacking?  
Stay away from me, can't you see that my world is slowly burning to the ground?  
Stay away from me, can't you hear their screams?  
Stay away from me, can’t you see the way we are slowly losing?  
Stay away from me, can’t you see the way we are slowly dying?  
Stay away from me, can’t you see the way it’s all going to hell.  
Stay away from me, just stay away. Or I swear to God I will. I will kill.


End file.
